1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to screen assemblies for screening drilling muds, and more specifically, to screen assemblies for vibratory screening machines.
2. Background of the Invention
Vibratory screening machines are commonly utilized to remove drilled solids from drilling mud which is used to drill wellbores into a subterranean formation. Screen assemblies in the vibratory screening machines are vibrated as the drilling mud flows on top of the screen assemblies. The vibration causes the liquid phase of the mud and solids smaller than the wire mesh of the screen to pass through the screen, while large solids are retained on the screen and eventually fall of the back of the machines and are discarded. The removal of the drilled solids from the drilling mud allows the drilling mud to be reused.
Screen assemblies are typically mounted onto tensioning mechanisms in the vibratory screening machines. The tensioning mechanisms hold the screen under the required tension to control the vibration. Several methods exist for mounting screen assemblies onto the tensioning mechanisms of the vibratory screening machines. One method includes mounting the screen assemblies by inserting fingers on the tensioning mechanism into apertures on the screen assemblies.
The disclosure may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the disclosure being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.